


Portal Pride Icons

by MoonGoddex



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gift Work, Pride Icons, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/pseuds/MoonGoddex
Summary: Trans and NB flag icons for Chell and Doug Rattman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Portal Pride Icons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilToTheCore13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/gifts).



> Hey! I hope you like these :) I made them for both Portal 1 & 2 Chell in case you have a preference!

  
Portal 1 Chell - Nonbinary, Trans, and Demigirl flags

  
Portal 2 Chell - Nonbinary, Trans, and Demigirl flags

  
Doug Rattman - Nonbinary, Trans, Agender and Demiboy flags


End file.
